


Smoked

by pooftylee



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Comedy, Cussing, Out of Character, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pooftylee/pseuds/pooftylee
Summary: It's a Friday night and they were bored, but then Luffy came to the rescue with his weed. For some of them it was a first time and others had lost count. They all knew though that would do this with eachother again.Read to find out how they bond through a few blunts. I'm sorry I'm really crappy at summaries.
Kudos: 8





	Smoked

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something to have fun with. I'm thinking of adding a chapter 2 but I'm not sure yet. Let me know if you like it :) 
> 
> I do not own the copyrights to the lyrics.

This was something new for this group of friends and way out of some of their comfort zones. Luffy proposed the idea and everyone just kinda said why not. The nine individuals in question all sat in a large circle on the floor. The blunts were rolled and all they had to do was light them.

"I know you're not about to have nine people share that one blunt, bruh," Zoro said as he saw Luffy about to light it. Luffy paused and looked back at the other blunts he rolled to perfection.

"You're right," Luffy said with his head cocked. Nami sighed.

"Bruh, just put everybody into small groups and separate the blunts like that," she told him. Luffy nodded. So it had been decided on who was in what group. Law, Robin, and Franky were put into one group, Nami, Usopp and Zoro in the other and Luffy, Sanji and Chopper in the last group.

"Everybody cool with their group?" Nami asked. Everyone nodded even though Sanji was a bit reluctant. Three blunts per group. Robin stared at the blunt in her hand she was a bit hesitant considering she'd never done it before.

"Are you going to light it?" Law asked the woman in question. Everyone else had lit their blunts and started passing. Robin flicked the lighter and held it to one end. She put her lips to it and inhaled. It burned a helluva lot more than she thought it would but she went in for another hit.

"It's three hits a person unless you're finishing the blunt," Sanji announced. Luffy passed the blunt to Chopper who stared at it before taking a light puff. It took him off guard so he started coughing loudly.

"That's that good shit right there," Zoro said to Chopper. Chopper started to drink from his water bottle to put his coughing aside and took his second hit.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Chopper said.

"We can't believe it either," the others said in unison while laughing. They were all mostly on their phones waiting for their turn. It had been a few rounds and the blunts were at their halfway point. Nami sighed out loud.

"Do you guys mind if I put on some music?" She asked. A few shrugged and others said they didn't mind. Luffy turned on the Bluetooth speakers for her. She connected her phone and started looking for music.

"Please don't put on some Katy Perry shit," Usopp asked as he hit the blunt. Nami smacked her lips and rolled her eyes.

"Your gonna listen to whatever I put on," She told him as she took the blunt back. "Please rise for our national anthem," Nami said as the beat started up to the song. This caused a few of them to chuckle.

"Who is this?" Robin asked.

"Kream by Iggy Azalea," Sanji answered. 

"She still makes music?" Robin said. Zoro, Luffy, and Usopp started to laugh.

"Apparently so," Franky said as he took his third hit and passed it to Robin. 

"Kash rules everything around me," Law said softly. He wasn't talking much but he didn't talk too much while smoking. Zoro did a slight head Bob to the song but stopped since Nami picked a different song. Luffy gained a surge in energy as he heard the opening beats.

"Look, my bitches all bad, my hittas all real, I ride his dick in them big tall heels," Nami sang as she took a bit.

"You don't even take dick," Usopp said. Everyone else laughed.

"Bruh, leave me alone," Nami chuckled. "Y'all want this," Nami asked her two other group members about the small amount of blunt left. The two boys shook their heads and decided to start the second blunt. 

"I don't know why I smoke cigarettes and weed is so much better," Sanji said as he waited for the second blunt to be lit by Luffy. Everyone turned to look at him.

"You're fried," Zoro said as he passed off to Usopp. 

"A little bit," Sanji chuckled.

"My throat is on fire," Robin said as she started to drink some water. 

"Mmhmm," Franky said in agreement. Luffy looked at Law. Law's eyes were kinda low and he kinda looked dead- well relaxed. Luffy threw one of the couch pillows at him and Robin laughed.

"Luffy, please don't fuck up my high," Law said as he took the blunt from Robin.

"I just had to make sure you were alive," Luffy said with a smirk. He went to pass off to Chopper who declined.

"Woah, you're done?" Sanji said. Chopper nodded and rubbed his angry red eyes. Zoro, Nami and Usopp started to laugh at the teen.

"Aye, his eyes red as fuck," Usopp said laughing. The other two just laughed harder.

"Just look at these two," Law announced. Everyone else looked over at Robin and Franky. Robin's eyes were barely visible and Franky was just frozen mid puff.

"Is it that bad?" Robin asked while trying to hold back a laugh.

"You look like a crackhead," Luffy said as he sparked his last blunt. Everyone else laughed heartily.

"It's ok though. We all look like crackheads right now," Nami said as she sat cross-legged on the couch. They sat in silence with just the music playing for a few songs.

Robin slowly moved her arm out and back in. She could feel every muscle move and it was surprisingly pleasant. She then slowly sunk down into the couch, her head falling to the side limply. Clink clink was the sound her teeth made when she hit them against each other. Robin quickly switched from clicking her teeth to having her tongue play with her lips.

Law looked at Robin in her now scrunched up form. He shook his head at her.

"Robin are you ok?" Sanji asked her.

"Uh-huh," she said with her mouth open. Franky stared at Law and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Law asked.

"If a she shed is a bitch barn does that make a man cave an ass hole?" Franky said with barely contained laughter. Robin and Sanji started laughing extremely hard.

"I didn't hear all of it," Zoro said. 

"If a she sh- if- if-," Franky tried to get out between laughter. This caused Robin to laugh harder.

"I can't breathe, I can't breathe," she laughed harder as she got red in the face. Robin and Franky were both howling at this point.

"What was so funny?" Luffy asked with a large smile.

"I wanna laugh like that," Nami said. Law sighed.

"If a she shed is a bitch barn does that make a man cave an ass hole," he said quickly. Usopp, Zoro, and Luffy chuckled a bit at the joke while Nami genuinely pondered the question. Robin and Franky started to calm down from their extreme fit of laughter. Robin wiped a few tears from her eyes.

"I haven't laughed that good in a long time," she said. 

"We can tell," Usopp said.

"You guys can I say something weird?" Robin asked.

"Yea," Nami and Law said in unison.

"Is weed supposed to make you horny?" She asked a bit quietly. Usopp, Luffy, and Nami busted out into hyena-like laughter at her question. 

"Wait, what?" Zoro asked while laughing. Sanji just stared in shock.

"I mean it can," Law said with his hand over his face. Robin sat back onto the couch with a slight bit of shame. "Was that the last blunt?" Law asked as he put out the roach.

"Aye I haven't laughed like that in a minute," Usopp said while wiping a tear from his eye.

"I got more weed but I kinda wanna get some food first and then come back and smoke again," Luffy said.

"Why would we go out and buy food when I can just cook?" Sanji said.

"I've been wanting some Cheesecake Factory though," Luffy retorted. Sanji lightly sighed.

"Alright," he answered.

"All in favor of Cheesecake Factory," Luffy asked.

"I want some Chipotle," Nami answered.

"Your basic ass would want some Chipotle," Zoro said.

"Shut up," She said as she threw a pillow at him. He caught and threw it back but she caught it before it could hit her. Usopp started randomly laughing and wheezing.

"What's so funny?" Sanji asked.

"We put the three tallest muthafuckas on that tiny ass couch and now they all tryna be comfortable. Law is sitting on Robin's ankle's and shit and Franky is barely responsive," Usopp said. Everyone else joined in on his laughter.

"I don't appreciate being laughed at," Robin said with a smile.

"A little late for that Ms. Can-weed-make-you-horny," Zoro said. A few of them laughed.

"So are we going to the cheesecake factory or nah?" Luffy asked loudly.

"Oh shit we were trying to find somewhere to eat," Nami said. Everyone pondered for a minute on where they wanted to eat.

"Longhorn would smack right now," Zoro said.

"On God," Usopp agreed.

"I don't care where we go," Franky said. 

"Chipotle," Nami sang out.

"No one wants fucking Chipotle, Nami," Zoro said harshly.

"Who the fuck are you talking too?!" She answered. The two started arguing.

"I agree with whatever Nami says," Sanji joined in.

"No one asked-" Zoro was cut off by a loud snore. Everyone in the room looked at Chopper who had fallen asleep.

"Oh shit I forgot he was in here," Usopp said. A few of them laughed.

"Fuck it we're going to The Cheesecake Factory," Law said.

"Thank you," Luffy said while standing up. Everyone stood up and started stretching.

"Everyone put on a jacket it's cold outside," Robin said as she went to get hers.

"Is it that cold?" Zoro asked out loud.

"It's 17° so yea," Usopp said as he put on his jacket. A multitude of long "Shit" came from a few of them. Franky started to shake Chopper awake.

"Come on buddy we're about to leave," He said. Chopper moaned a little before sitting up. He looked miserable as he stood up to put on his jacket. 

Another song came on but not just any song. It was a twerk song. Nami gasped loudly and Zoro sighed.

"Bring it back, bring it back, bring it back, bring it back," Nami sang as she shook what her momma gave her which wasn't much. Robin came back to the living room and started hyping Nami up.

"Can we go! Damn," Luffy said angrily. Nami and Robin apologized and Usopp chuckled a little. The speaker was turned off and so we're some of the lights.

"Everybody got their wallets and phones?" Law asked before opening the door.

"Yeah," They all said in unison. Law, Luffy, and Franky were the first ones out and down the stairs.

"Be careful it's some-" Law stopped mid-sentence as Robin bust her ass on the soon to be mentioned ice patch. Robin, Luffy, Zoro, and Usopp started laughing. A loud "Damn" could be heard from Franky. Nami, Chopper, and Sanji were confused since they couldn't see what happened. Franky started to help Robin up.

"Are you ok?" He asked. She nodded and moved out of the way so the others could come down. Thankfully everyone else came down safely. The large group piled into the minivan and drove off. They weren't too far from it in the first place.


End file.
